Joyeux Noël John Watson !
by Thorin-0akenshield
Summary: Une journée ordinaire dans leur quotidien décalé.


**Disclaimer** : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. L'univers _Sherlock_ (série télévisée) est la propriété de « BBC One » et de Mark GATISS et Steven MOFFAT. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.

**Rating** : Pour tous ceux qui veulent / peuvent lire du Sherlock (the Serie).

**Genre** : Friendship

**Personnages** : Sherlock Holmes / John Watson

**Situation** **temporelle** : Après la saison 3

**Changements** **de** **situation** : John n'a pas rencontré Mary durant la mort de Sherlock.

**Autres** : Je suis super contente de pouvoir enfin écrire sur Sherlock, ça faisait des mois que je tentais, sans arriver à rien, et finalement, ça a fini par sortir…

**Date** : 24 décembre 2014

**Mots** : 4020

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Joyeux Noël à tous et toutes !**

**Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa du FoF, cadeau de Noël pour ****Inrainbowz ! J'espère que ça te plaira, j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de pas trop, trop lourd, parce que c'est mon domaine de prédilection et que je ne sais pas – encore ? – faire sans…**

**Bonne lecture…**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Joyeux Noël John Watson !

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sherlock Holmes sortit son trousseau, inséra la clef dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée et rentra dans la maison. Un soupir de contentement lui échappa. Oui, les décorations et les illuminations de Noël, c'était mignon, mais quelle était cette manie de faire clignoter ces choses de manière si rapide ? On croirait qu'ils essaient de tuer tous les épileptiques de Londres…

Enfin, il était à la maison. Il venait de passer trois jours en pleine campagne pour une banale histoire d'adultère, et son téléphone était tombé dans une flaque de boue. Il n'avait donc pas pu envoyer de messages à John pour se distraire – et rassurer son colocataire.

Il monta les escaliers tout en se défaisant difficilement de son écharpe. Lorsque le morceau de tissus consentit à céder, il entrait dans leur appartement.

Le brun n'avait pas fait un pas dans le salon qu'il se figea.

Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal, mais il n'arrivait pas à définir ce que c'était…

Le salon était rangé ? Non, Watson en profitait, à chaque fois qu'il n'était pas là, pour nettoyer le plus possible.

Son crâne n'était plus sur la cheminée ? Normal également, son colocataire tentait par tous les moyens de s'en débarrasser.

Le cendrier avait disparu ? Il n'aurait qu'à en racheter un autre. Ce n'est pas comme cela que John allait le faire arrêter de fumer.

La couverture – moche – sur le canapé était neuve ? Décidément, il faudrait qu'il dise au médecin qu'ils prenaient les décisions à deux.

Oh, il était agacé. Que se passait-il qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ? Grognant, il se dirigea vers la boîte de…

_Seigneur tout puissant !_ pensa-t-il en constatant l'absence de la petite boite. _Non, ça, je ne le laisserai pas passer !_

Le détective fit brusquement demi-tour et se jeta dans les escaliers, grimpant les marches trois à trois. Moins de dix secondes plus tard, il tambourinait à la porte de la chambre de John, après avoir découvert avec stupeur que cette dernière était verrouillée. De mémoire – et Dieu savait que sa mémoire était incroyablement précise – il n'avait jamais vu le soldat l'empêcher d'entrer nulle part.

« Ouvre immédiatement cette porte ! » s'exclama le brun avec force.

Un rire aigu lui répondit et il crut un instant qu'il y avait une femme à l'intérieur. Mais le rire reprit, toujours aussi désagréable, et le détective reconnut la tonalité de la voix de son ami.

« John, ouvre-moi ! » répéta-t-il en sentant l'agacement poindre.

De nouveau, un rire s'échappa de l'intérieur de la pièce.

Alors qu'il allait laisser l'énervement prendre le pas sur sa raison, une idée le frappa. Le genre d'idée qu'on préfère ne jamais avoir. Le genre qu'on voudrait bien ignorer parce qu'elles mettent mal à l'aise et qui nous obsèdent d'autant plus qu'on voudrait les oublier.

Son esprit brillant n'avait pas pu ne pas faire le lien.

- La boîte de patch à la nicotine avait disparu.

- Watson était enfermé dans sa chambre.

- Il rigolait comme un drogué en plein trip sans raison.

Vu les bêtises que son colocataire pouvait faire en étant en pleine possession de ses moyens, il sentit l'inquiétude poindre. Il savait que l'autre avait un pistolet dans sa table de nuit. Dieu seul savait quels dégâts il pourrait – se – faire. Le brun décida d'aller chercher le double des clefs et ouvrit la porte récalcitrante. Le détective avait beau être bien plus intelligent que la moyenne, sa surprise fut totale.

Devant lui, assis en tailleur à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre le bois de lit, se tenait John Watson, en train de tenir une conversation qui paraissait passionnante avec le crâne.

À vrai dire, en lieu et place de conversation se tenait une série de gloussements, grognements et deux ou trois mots sans queue ni tête.

Sherlock soupira et s'accroupi devant son ami. John releva les yeux et son visage jovial se pencha vers la gauche, légèrement.

« Oooh ! Monseigneur me fait l'honneur de sa présence ! » S'exclama le châtain avec grandiloquance. « je pensais que tu resterais chez tes bouseux pour fêter Noël. Si tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles, c'est donc que tu te fichais de moi ! »

« J'ai cassé mon téléphone, » bougonna le détective.

« Eh bien tu n'avais qu'à en recha… racha… ter un ! » babilla l'autre.

« Si tu étais venu, tu aurais su qu'il n'y avait pas un magasin à moins de quinze kilomètres, » rétorqua le brun.

« Quand on veut… on… on… on quoi déjà ? » demanda John, les yeux vitreux.

Le silence retomba, tout comme la tête du médecin, qui s'endormit rapidement. Sherlock le réveilla d'une secousse de l'épaule.

« Oooh, sa majesté est de retour ! » Railla le soldat qui avait apparemment oublié ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Les coins relevés de ses lèvres tombèrent, sa bouche se figea dans une moue frustrée, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et son regard se fit noir de colère. Sherlock ayant appris – par la manière forte – que cette expression allait engendrer quelque chose de désagréable pour lui, il se recula d'un bond, largement assez tôt pour éviter le poing qui était sensé lui arriver au niveau du menton.

Cependant, le mouvement de recul le déséquilibra et il se retrouva affalé sur le postérieur, les pieds en l'air, une main au sol pour se stabiliser et l'autre s'accrochant à ce qu'il pouvait, c'est-à-dire une chaise, qui bascula sur lui. Alors qu'il allait franchement s'énerver contre le médecin qui, décidément, avait des réactions disproportionnées, ce dernier laissa échapper un nouveau gloussement, qui se transforma rapidement en fou-rire.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi – sûrement que le rire de John était communicatif – Sherlock se mit à rire doucement, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le médecin dans cet état. Cela lui donna une idée. Il se releva et aida le soldat à en faire de même. Ils descendirent dans le salon, lentement, et le brun laissa tomber son fardeau dans le fauteuil à gauche de la cheminée. Il avait un mal fou à faire parler son colocataire. Il se refermait telle une huitre dès qu'il abordait des sujets sérieux. Le Châtain n'aimait pas se livrer, c'était une évidence. Mais dans l'état où il se trouvait actuellement… Sherlock s'éloigna le temps de faire infuser un thé et lorsqu'il revint, la frustration implosa. John s'était endormi. En-dor-mi !

L'abruti.

Il allait payer.

Pour une fois que Sherlock aurait pu lui tirer des vers du nez…

Le détective se jura de refuser toute affaire pour au moins cinq jours et en profiter pour faire de la vie du médecin un enfer. Il finissait toujours par craquer.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

John se réveilla le lendemain matin avec une migraine telle qu'il n'en avait jamais eu. Il s'extirpa du lit et descendit l'escalier au radar. Il avait à peine fini de prendre son thé que son colocataire déboula, à moitié débraillé, le journal dans une main, une tasse de thé dans l'autre.

« Il n'y a rien ! Rien ! » S'énervait le détective, le regard malicieux.

John allait morfler…

Et John subit, une fois de plus, sans rien dire, durant quatre jours…

« Passe-moi ton téléphone. »

« Où es ton ordinateur ? »

« Ma tasse est vide. »

« Tu commande chinois ce soir ? J'ai envie de Chinois. »

« Mycroft m'a laissé un message. Tu peux lui répondre que je suis occupé. »

« Madame Lerard a encore appelé. Il faut faire bloquer son numéro. Tu passeras voir Gavin pour ça demain. »

« Passe-moi ma tasse. »

« Éteints la télévision, ça m'énerve. »

« Coupe la musique, ça m'empêche de me concentrer. »

« Ton téléphone est déchargé ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pensé à le recharger ? Comment est-ce que je fais, maintenant ? »

John Watson prit une inspiration très longue et très – trop – tremblante dans l'espoir de se calmer. Quatre jours depuis que le détective était revenu, et depuis, le _génie_ était entré dans son cercle vertueux glander-pisser-parfois-manger-ou-dormir.

Et le blond commençait à en avoir marre. Ou, plus exactement, il se disait à chaque fois qu'il ne supporterait pas la réplique suivante. Et même si les quatre jours précédents avaient été particulièrement intenses, l'accumulation durait depuis le tout premier jour.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Il y avait eu des paliers dans le ras-le-bol, ceci dit. Trois pour être exact. Au milieu de toutes les autres humiliations.

- Le second jour, lorsqu'il lui avait fait traverser tout Londres pour lui faire écrire un texto. Le blond avait prit la mesure de ce qu'une amitié avec cet homme là impliquerait. Ce qui l'avait le plus embêté, c'était qu'il n'avait pas pu promettre une amitié éternelle au détective consultant qui pourtant en aurait eu plus que besoin.

- Lorsqu'il lui avait fait ingurgiter des hallucinogènes avec les Chiens de Baskerville. D'accord, le détective ne lui avait pas fait avaler le bon produit, il s'était trompé, mais l'intention avait été là. Et depuis ce jour, il n'avait plus la même confiance. Il lui confierait toujours sa vie les yeux fermés. Mais il était plus méfiant, au jour le jour.

- Et il y avait la… _bon sang, il ne pouvait toujours pas ne serait-ce que le penser !_ Deux ans. Deux ans d'agonie. Oh bien sûr, il avait commencé à remonter la pente. Mais, sa vie entière n'aurait pas suffit à effacer la douleur, l'absence. Et ça, il le ressentait toujours comme une trahison, même des mois après la réapparition du génie.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

John se leva lentement du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis depuis une vingtaine de minutes maximum. Les quatre derniers jours, il s'était occupé de tout. Courses, cuisine, lessives, vaisselle, ménage, rangement… et avec ça, il devait satisfaire les exigences plus farfelues les unes que les autres de sa _Majesté _Holmes.

Là, il en avait juste marre. Si on lui avait demandé, il aurait dit que je jour où il craquerait, cela se serait fait dans la violence, dans des hurlements de sa part et de l'incompréhension de celle de Sherlock. Pourtant, la seule chose qu'il ressentit fut de la lassitude. L'envie d'aller se coucher, de rabattre les draps sur sa tête et de tenter de retenir ses larmes.

Une fois debout, il se tourna vers Sherlock, qui leva à peine les yeux vers lui.

« Le chargeur est sur la cheminée, » expliqua le génie.

« Eh bien puisque la cheminée est à moins de deux mètres de toi, tu va te désincarcérer de ce canapé et tendre le bras pour l'attraper, ton foutu chargeur. En plus, ça t'évitera des escarres, » railla le médecin d'une voix lasse.

Le brun redressa violemment la tête vers son ami. John ne sut pas quelle déduction l'autre fit, mais Sherlock se leva et alla chercher le chargeur. Il brancha le téléphone et resta là, debout, au milieu de la pièce, les bras ballants, tournant la tête dans tous les sens, mais n'osant pas regarder John.

« Que veux-tu ? » soupira le blond.

Le détective ne répondit pas et alla à la cuisine, puis dans la salle de bain. Il finit par retourner dans la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo et un ou deux placards, qu'il referma. Il se dirigea dans l'entrée, mit son écharpe, enfila son trench et se tourna vers son colocataire en lui tendant son manteau.

« Tu veux faire un tour ? »

John aurait aimé dire non. Il aurait souhaité envoyer balader le brun, s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte, mais, outre le fait que la réaction équivaudrait celle d'un adolescent en pleine crise d'identité, la lassitude s'envola et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il hocha la tête en tendant la main pour prendre son blouson en cuir.

Sherlock _était_ capable de faire des efforts lorsqu'il le voulait bien.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient dans un parc. L'hiver commençait tout juste en cette fin du mois de décembre, mais le froid était présent depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant et les mares commençaient à geler. Ils s'assirent devant un étang et Sherlock regarda les enfants – et les mamies – balancer du pain aux pigeons et aux canards, qui se réjouissaient d'un peu de nourriture. Presque une heure passa ainsi, dans le silence. Sherlock finit par se lever, suivit par John.

Le plus grand avait eu le temps de réfléchir en quatre jours. Et si, au départ, il en voulait à John, il avait fini par se demander ce qui avait pu pousser le médecin à utiliser les patchs. Il le savait réfractaire à toute addiction, et même si les patchs étaient plus ou moins des médicaments, ils restaient remplis de nicotine.

Le brun s'était trituré le cerveau, avait cherché à faire sortir John de ses gonds, parce qu'il n'arrivait vraiment pas à savoir ce que le châtain pensait et que son ami ne se confiait que lorsqu'il était énervé. Dans ces moments-là, John ouvrait les vannes et un flot ininterrompu de vérités souvent dures à entendre jaillissait de la bouche du médecin.

Alors Sherlock avait poussé le soldat à bout. Pourtant, le résultat n'avait pas été celui escompté. John ne s'était pas énervé. Le détective avait même crut qu'il allait pleurer. Une inquiétude vibrante s'était insinuée en lui, accompagnée de culpabilité, et d'une peur farouche que l'autre l'abandonne. Il avait cru qu'il était allé trop loin. Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait proposé à son ami de sortir, John avait sourit.

Sherlock avait compris que des choses comme proposer une promenade amélioreraient leur relation. Et en cet instant, il sentait bien qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose de plus que simplement regarder les personnes autour de lui vivre. Il pourrait s'excuser. Du moins essayer.

« Je regardais si je ne pouvais pas faire quelque chose pour alléger ma culpabilité, » lâcha soudain le détective, faisant presque sursauter le blond. « Mais tu avais déjà tout fait. »

John ne sut que répondre. Il finit par décider qu'aucune réponse n'était nécessaire. Le silence revint, et une autre demi-heure passa, durant laquelle ils firent le tour du parc.

« Je profite de ta serviabilité pour le moindre de mes besoins, je le sais, » reprit le détective de sa voix grave. « Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne me rends pas compte de ce que tu fais pour moi. »

Cette fois, le médecin ne put s'empêcher de répondre.

« Mais cela ne t'empêche pas de continuer sans essayer de changer de comportement, » constata-t-il d'un ton légèrement amer.

Parfois, John avait l'impression que cette relation le détruirait. Les détruirait.

« Tu ne parles que lorsque tu es énervé, » déplora le brun. « Alors j'essaie de te pousser à bout. Tu m'as inquiété avec tes patchs. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? » Demanda-t-il sans relever la remarque de son ami.

John se rendit compte à quel point le détective avait fait un effort pour lui poser la question. Son visage était tendu, ses yeux fuyants, ses poings crispés.

« Je me contiens en permanence, parce que je ne supporte pas tes remarques. Elles me blessent, » marmonna le châtain.

« Mais ce n'est que la vérité. Je ne le fais pas pour te faire du mal, au contraire, » s'étonna le brun.

« Tu n'es pas capable de comprendre que tu es différent de la plupart des personnes, » soupira Watson. « Ton mode de pensée, ta façon d'analyser les choses, le recul que tu possède face à tes émotions et tes sentiments, tu n'as pas le droit des les imposer aux autres, » tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

« Mais je ne vais pas leur mentir ! »

« Comprends-tu la compassion, Sherlock ? » demanda le plus petit. « Arrives-tu à imaginer comprendre la douleur de quelqu'un qui n'est pas forcément ton ami ? »

« Je n'ai pas d'ami, » rétorqua le détective d'une voix neutre.

« _Tu _n'as peut-être pas d'ami, mais certaines personnes _sont tes_ amis, » murmura John.

« Qu'ai-je dis de mal cette fois ? » demanda le brun en voyant son ami se refermer sur lui-même.

« Rien de plus que d'habitude, » répondit l'autre.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, qui fut – étonnamment – rompu par Sherlock.

« C'est un fardeau, » souffla-t-il en s'arrêtant devant une petite mare complètement gelée. « J'essaie, parfois, de te comprendre. J'essaie de ne pas analyser ton comportement, de _ressentir_, mais rien ne vient. Je n'ai que du vide en moi. Je suis frustré, mais c'est tout. Je sais que je peux ressentir, pourtant. Tout à l'heure, j'ai eu peur. Je me suis senti coupable, aussi. Et je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu as accepté de venir te promener. Moi, j'aurais refusé. »

« C'est normal, tu te comporte comme un enfant la plupart du temps, » lâcha le châtain en enfilant ses mains gantées dans les poches de son manteau. « Tu ne sais pas que faire de tes sentiments, lorsque tu n'arrives plus à les compartimenter. Alors tu te refermes et tu attends de reprendre le contrôle de toi-même. On appelle ça autrement. Bouder. »

« Je ne vois pas ce qui est mal, » soupira le brun.

« Ce n'est pas mauvais à partir du moment où tu te fiches des autres. Cela te plait-il tellement de savoir que tu passeras le reste de ta vie seul ? » Demanda John, la gorge nouée.

« Je ne serai pas seul puisque tu seras là, » répliqua le brun avec un sourire en coin.

Lorsque l'autre ne répondit pas, Sherlock se tourna vers lui.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et la peur que le détective avait ressentit plus tôt dans l'appartement reparut violemment.

« Crois-tu vraiment que je résisterai encore longtemps ? » demanda le soldat. « Crois-tu que j'endurerai la violence de tes mots plus de quelques années ? Quelques mois ? Tu détruits les gens de ton entourage, Sherlock, » assena-t-il, la voix de nouveau lasse. « On a beau résister le plus possible, tu arrives toujours à nous éloigner, lentement, mais irrémédiablement. »

« Mais… Non… Je… » Balbutia le brun.

« On essaie de s'accrocher, de passer au-dessus de ta façon d'être, parce que tu es une bonne personne, malgré tout, » expliqua encore le médecin. « Mais le poison dans tes mots reste. Il stagne, en nous, et si nous arrivons à l'oublier quand tout va bien, il est ravivé à chaque nouvelle remarque de ta part. Un jour, »

« Ne finit pas cette phrase s'il te plait, » coupa le brun dans un souffle en se rapprochant de son colocataire.

Il prit John par les épaules, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Te souviens-tu de ce que j'ai dis ? Je n'ai pas d'amis ! Je n'en ai qu'un, » rappela-t-il audit ami. « Ne te rends-tu pas compte que je t'épargne environ quarante fois plus que tous les autres ? Que j'essaie _vraiment_ de savoir si ce que je vais dire va te blesser ou non ? J'essaie, John. _J'essaie_. Et je sais que je me suis amélioré, depuis six ans que je te connais. Si tu… »

Le brun ne put finir sa phrase, et dut se retenir pour ne pas détourner les yeux.

« Je sais, Sherlock, » le rassura le châtain. « Tu souhaitais que je parle et je l'ai fait sans être énervé. Tu sais ce que je pense, ce que je ressens. Et cela se passera comme je l'ai dit seulement si tu ne changes pas. Ce que tu as déjà commencé à faire. »

« Je ne vais pas changer énormément, » prévint le détective.

« Bien évidemment que non, » railla le médecin, un sourire aux lèvres. « Ce ne serait plus toi sinon. Les génies philanthropes sont bien plus rares que ce que l'on pense. »

« Je ne suis pas un génie, je suis… »

« Un sociopathe, je sais, » termina le plus petit avec un vrai sourire.

Les discussions avec Sherlock avaient ça de bien qu'elles ne se finissaient jamais au milieu des papillons et des champs de fleurs. Watson aimait cette vision des choses terre à terre, même si elle pouvait faire – très – mal. Et c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'ils étaient amis.

Le silence revint pour de bon et ils rentrèrent tranquillement.

« Ça te dis un chinois ? » demanda Sherlock alors qu'ils passaient devant un restaurant.

« Oui, si tu veux, pourquoi ? » répondit le châtain, les sourcils froncés.

« Nous sommes le vingt quatre, John, » ricana le plus grand. « Voilà des jours que tu m'en parles ! »

« C'est demain, » rectifia le médecin.

« Non, tu as dormi deux jours, » expliqua le brun.

John resta une petite minute les bras ballants, en pleine rue, remettant ses idées en ordre.

« Bon, d'accord, très bien, allons voir ce que donne ce chinois ! » s'exclama-t-il.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ils passèrent une agréable soirée à ne parler que de choses futiles et agréables. Ils rentrèrent à plus de minuit et John offrit son cadeau à Sherlock – une nouvelle écharpe et les gants assortis. Le brun expliqua à son colocataire qu'il avait lui aussi un cadeau, mais qu'il ne pouvait en profiter au milieu de la nuit et qu'il l'aurait donc le lendemain matin. John acquiesça dans un sourire, persuadé que l'autre avait juste oublié de lui acheter quelque chose. Il ne lui en voulut absolument pas.

Le lendemain matin, Watson fut réveillé par une porte qui claque. Il s'étira et descendit lentement les escaliers, manquant de tomber en trébuchant sur l'avant dernière marche. Il trouva sur la table de la cuisine un mot.

_._

_Je te conseille d'être habillé pour dix heures trente précises ! Passe une bonne journée !_

_Joyeux Noël John Watson_

_Avec toute mon amitié_

_Sherlock_

.

Le mot lui arracha un sourire attendri. Définitivement, Sherlock était un enfant. Connaissant son ami, il s'arrangea pour être prêt à dix heures quinze. Il prit un livre et bouquina un moment. Alors que le carillon venait de sonner la demie, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se manifesta à son tour.

Il entendit madame Hudson ouvrir et la voix féminine qui la salua le fit bondir de son fauteuil et se propulser dans l'entrée avant même que la porte n'ait été refermée.

Il ouvrit la porte de leur appartement avec fracas et descendit la volée de marche quatre à quatre. Il se précipita sur la jeune femme qu'il serra dans ses bras, oubliant de dire bonjour à sa logeuse.

Tant pis pour les rancœurs, les non-dits, les divergences d'opinion. C'était Noël après tout ! Et la trêve devait bien servir à quelque chose.

« Harry ! » s'exclama le soldat.

« Salut John, Joyeux Noël, » répondit sa sœur.

Il se recula et invita Harriet à monter, saluant – tout de même – Madame Hudson au passage, lui souhaitant un joyeux Noël et l'invitant à manger avec eux le soir.

Alors qu'il refermait la porte du salon et emmenait sa sœur à la cuisine pour lui préparer un thé, son œil fut attiré par le mot de son colocataire.

Le sourire de John s'agrandit. Sherlock n'était pas resté pour recevoir ses remerciements. Il s'était effacé pour les laisser profiter l'un de l'autre. Et le médecin en fut infiniment reconnaissant à son ami. Il lui envoya un message lui ordonnant d'être présent pour le repas du soir.

Personne ne pouvait douter qu'il était dévoué à Sherlock. Peu savaient qu'il était réellement son ami. Encore moins comprenaient que le brun le considérait comme son égal.

Et personne, même John Watson n'aurait pu se douter combien Sherlock dépendait de lui. Mais le détective, alors qu'il observait – depuis la terrasse du bar en bas de l'appartement – le frère et la sœur se retrouver, se jura qu'un jour il dirait tout cela à son ami.

Un jour…

Il répondit au texto du châtain en lui promettant d'être de retour à dix neuf heures.

« Joyeux Noël, John, » souffla le brun en levant sa tasse de thé fumante en direction de leur appartement.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Et voilà ! C'est un genre que je n'avais pas encore expérimenté jusque là, la fiction « Histoire de tous les jours ». J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue ****Inrainbowz.**

**Encore joyeux Noël !**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Thorïn[e]**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


End file.
